The Dark Knight in Westchester
by Shockeye7665
Summary: After an encounter with Magneto in Gotham City, Batman heads to Westchester County, to the X-Mansion, in order to meet Professor X and his X-Men. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: Batman and X-Men do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely DC Comics and Marvel.**

* * *

 _The skies above New Jersey, approaching New York, United States of America, North America, Planet Earth_.

The craft streaking through the darkened clouds and the skies of North America, was a one of a kind.

Designed in a rough rectangular shape, with flaps and vents of all sorts littered across, a tandem cockpit at the head and two arm alongside it, it was an abandoned military prototype from Wayne Enterprises' WayneAeroSpace Division that was part of a contest for an urban close aerial support vehicle, which Stark Industries won.  
Able to fly within built-up areas without the constraints that prevented many helicopters from doing the same, the current pilot along with it's original designer, tweaked the prototype's functions to allow it to do stuff that was not what was originally in mind for the machine, when the contest happened.

Like for example, in able to travel like an actual plane, flicking the switch to 'Flight Mode', automatically extended the two arms outwards to enable the turbofans within the arms to work at full capacity, close the flaps on the ventral rotor and angle thrust vectoring jets to forward flight, which allowed it to go to higher altitude than it's original specification.  
This proved handy, as the pilot was now on his day down from New Jersey, straight down to New York, much faster than he would have been able to do than in it's original 'VTOL Mode'.

Sitting in the pilot's seat within the tandem cockpit of the 'Bat', was Bruce Wayne, currently wearing one of his many Batsuits for his guise as the masked vigilante of Gotham known as the Batman, looking towards one of the many screens on his console, before reminiscing on how he came to this decision, to travel to meet the X-Men.

His destination, being the famed 'X-Mansion', home base of the X-Men as well as being the location of Charles Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning.

The reason that Batman had travelled to the X-Men, was because, three days ago, Batman's specialised crime-watching satellites known as the 'Brother Eye Network' had picked up communications signals that the Penguin was about to make a deal to a new set of customers, at a warehouse at the docks in Gotham Bay.

While Batman had tended to a latest crime scene committed by Scarecrow with Commissioner Gordon and the GCPD, he sent Batwoman, Batwing, Robin and Batgirl to observe the upcoming deal at the warehouse, with Batman ordering them to only engage once they had identified Penguin's new customers.

But then, they had identified Penguin's new customers, as Erik Lensherr, known as Magneto, and Mystique, who has no known real name on record.  
And the both of them were known to be founding members of the organisation known as the Brotherhood of Mutants, which meant potential trouble for Gotham.

However, as they observed the deal go down, the four of them were discovered by one of Penguin's men and thus, were forced to engage both them and Magneto's Brotherhood (which in addition to Mystique, did include rank-and-file members of the Brotherhood), which meant that Batman had to put his investigation into Scarecrow on hold and make due haste to their position with the Batmobile.  
When he arrived, the four of them were overwhelmed. Only Batman's swift, even though late, arrival prevented certain death.

And even though Batman took care of many of Penguin's men, while also working his way through the rank and file of the Brotherhood, he made the mistake of confronting Magneto himself, forgetting momentarily that he did have the mutant power to manipulate metal.  
Given that Batman had kevlar plating within his Bat-suit, he was left powerless when Magneto stopped his attack and used his powers to manipulate the kevlar plates, to crush Batman's ribs.

At least one or two had broken, and worse would have followed, had Batman not managed to produce an series of high energy sonic waves from his right glove (a countermeasure normally used to incapacitate enemies, but useful in this case to get out of this tight spot he had found himself in).  
Magneto was instantly affected, and this resulted in him letting go of Batman, who managed to take the opportunity to launch an attack with explosive batarangs. And as Batman predicted, Magneto recovered quickly enough to stop them dead in their tracks, but was blown away by the explosions that threw him across from one end of the warehouse to the next.

After this, Magneto retreated with Mystique, who flew themselves away on their helicopter.

Batman managed to get a tracking device fired onto the helicopter, before he tended to Batwoman, Batwing, Robin and Batgirl, and interrogated one of Penguin's thugs.  
After successfully acquiring the information on what Penguin had given Magneto, Batman then gave the order to go straight back to the Batcave, where he and the others received some medical attention from Alfred.  
In the meantime, he noticed that the tracker had went up North, straight to Blüdhaven.

Calling in Nightwing from Blüdhaven, his adopted son and former Robin, Richard "Dick" Grayson, reported in that there was increased activity amongst the mutant population within Blüdhaven, and whispers were coming in that Magneto was trying to acquire satellite technology and parts.

Learning that Magneto had acquired a Wayne Enterprises Aerospace satellite part from Penguin, Batman decided to go straight to the X-Men from then on, to learn if they knew anything that he didn't know, about the Brotherhood's plans.  
And the rest was history.

* * *

 _Near 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York, United States of America, Planet Earth_.

Beeping on his radar screen brought Batman out of his reminiscing as he then saw that he was now within range of his destination.

And being in range, meant that he was within range to receive communications from his destination, as a signal came on his console, that he was being contacted.

Flicking a switch, Batman then heard the voice of the X-Men's field team leader, Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops.  
" _Batman, this is Cyclops. We have you on approach for the Mansion, right on time. The Professor's been expecting you_ ".

Despite not having called them ahead, the Dark Knight however, got straight to the point as he descended and got closer to the mansion, asking, "Where shall I land?"  
A bit taken aback, Cyclops told him where to land. The X-Men's secret hangar near Professor Charles Xavier's mansion, amongst the grounds of the mansion.  
" _It's the X shaped metal door in the middle of the grounds. You can't miss it_ ".

Seeing it, Batman then manoeuvred the 'Bat' into 'VTOL Mode' after flicking a switch.  
Hovering, the 'Bat' then waited as the metal X doors opened up, and Batman then descended right down through the entrance, managing to squeeze his craft right into the hangar.

Successful, Batman then landed the 'Bat', right next to one of the X-Men's X-Planes, a modified SR-71 Blackbird design built for the X-Men's purposes.

Opening the cockpit, Batman got out and was greeted by two other mutants, one of them red headed and the other with really long white hair.  
These two were Jean Grey, also known as Phoenix. The other was Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, who was the first to speak, in a distinct Kenyan accent, "Ah, Batman. The Professor's waiting for you outside the Danger Room. If you'll follow me".

But before they could make a move, the overhead 'X' shaped doors to the hangar, which had closed after Batman descended through with his craft, started opening again, and another X-Plane descended.

Jean spoke up at the first sign of the X-Plane descending through the hangar, "Oh, they're back".

Then, once the plane landed, it's passengers disembarked, to reveal the X-Men's black ops strike team, the X-Force.

Nathan Summers, also known as Cable. The Leader of the X-Force. Batman didn't know the full story, but apparently, Cable was Cyclops and Phoenix's descendant from the future, who had cybernetic enhancements that gave him enhanced strength and durability. Otherwise, Batman had very little information on Cable.

Neena Thurman, also known as Domino. Cable's second in command and 'significant other', she was also a mercenary who was supposedly the mutant equivalent of Deadshot and Bullseye. It didn't help that she had the mutant power to subconsciously as well as telepathically manipulate probability into her favor.

Elizabeth Braddock, also known as Psylocke. Capable of projecting purple psychic energy, as well as telepathy, Psylocke was a skilled sword fighter, in which she was noted for her usage of a 'psychic katana', in addition to a standard katana that she had in her possession.

James Proudstar, also known as Warpath. An Apache Native American mutant with superhuman strength and speed, which was similar, but much stronger than his brother, John Proudstar, aka Thunderbird. He was also the owner of a pair of vibranium coated bowie knives.

Lucas Bishop, or simply known as Bishop, was also from the future, with the ability to absorb any form of radiant or conductive energy and redirect it.

Roberto da Costa, also known as Sunspot. This Brazilian mutant had the ability to absorb and channel solar power, which not only could give him enhanced strength and durability, but also gave him the ability to use concussive blasts of solar energy, and to withstand all types of heat and fire.

Warren Worthington III, also known as Archangel. Originally Angel, he had the ability to fly through a pair of feathered wings, before losing them and gaining a pair of metal techno-organic wings through unknown means, and further abilities, like able to shoot out metallic feather projectiles.

Jean Grey went to greet the X-Force, asking them, "Did you find anything?"

At the nod of Cable's head, Psylocke answered, "Yeah, the Brotherhood's been in Central City. They were responsible for that theft of that satellite from S.T.A.R. Labs, and we've been in Metropolis, trying to pick up their trail. We couldn't find where they went".

Then Batman took the opportunity to speak up and provide them with answers, "To Gotham, then straight to Blüdhaven".  
The X-Force all turned their heads to look at Batman, who they now just realise had been standing there the entire time.

An awkward silence passed in the hangar, as Batman and the X-Force took a moment to analyse each other, before Jean broke the silence and said to Cable, "You might want to bring your team to the briefing room. Cyclops will be briefing you later".

Then, she turned her attention onto Batman, and said, "Anyway, the Professor's waiting for us".

* * *

Passing the X-Men's training room, which was known to the X-Men themselves as the 'Danger Room', Batman was then brought out of his observations of the X-Men's base, when Jean greeted someone passing by.

"Hank".

The blue-fured man in the suit, Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, gave a jolly smile to Jean and Storm, "Ah, Jean! Ororo! Always a pleasure to see you both!", but before either the two of them could respond, the doors to the Danger Room opened, and six young mutants in the yellow and black leather uniforms of the X-Men exited into the corridor.

Firstly, there was Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler. An 4"7.9' inches tall mutant with blue fur, pointed ears, three fingered hands, two toed-hands and a prehensile tail, Batman also knew that Nightcrawler had superhuman agility and the ability to teleport, which made him a opponent to be reckoned with.

Afterwards, Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, exited the Danger Room after Kurt. Basically, she could phase herself or anyone or anything she could touch through solid objects, thus she was capable of being intangible.

Then came Kitty's three friends.  
Jubilation Lee, also known as Jubilee, was a orphan runaway who was able to generate pyrotechnic energy plasmoids from her hands, of which she had the ability to control it's power, intensity, direction, form and so on.

Ellie Phimister, also known as Negasonic Teenage Warhead, was problematic in that, true to her name, she was able to detonate atomic bursts that was contained within a expanding energy bubble around her.

Rahne Sinclair, also known as Wolfsbane, was currently in a human form now, but Batman knew that she had the ability to transition into a form of a wolf, or somewhere in between human and wolf.

And finally, Laura Howlett, also known as X-23, was the youngest mutant in this group, but even whilst with the group, she still kept a respectable distance away from them. Given what Batman had read from her files from A.R.G.U.S., and S.H.I.E.L.D., and judging by the brief psychology analysis in both files, he reckoned that Laura wasn't totally comfortable with interacting with other people just yet, even after the mysterious incident that had lead to her being taken under the wing of her 'father'.

Then, out of the Danger Room came the teachers. Adult mutants.

Laura's 'father', the most infamous member of the X-Men, Logan Howlett, also known as Wolverine, noted for his regenerative healing, his retractable adamantium-coated claws, his cowl that oddly reminded Batman of an early Batsuit with that was on the drawing board, back when he was starting out as a vigilante in Gotham City, only for the design of the 'ears', that were quite long and wide, to be rejected in favour of some shorter 'ears', and finally, a 'berserker' rage that enabled Wolverine to go into an almost animal-like rage against his enemies.

Then out came a towering 6"7' tall Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin, also known as Colossus, who even though not in his metallic form, still cut a physically imposing figure.  
Of course, Batman had seen bigger, considering that he had faced the likes of Killer Croc, King Shark, Bane, Blockbuster, Gorilla Grodd, Atrocitus and the Hulk.

A thick Cajun accent pierced right through the air as it's owner left the Danger Room, "So, Chere? We all set for that date at nine?", before a Southern drawl retorted with a deadpan snark afterwards, and discussions about a date that Batman wasn't totally interested in listening to.  
These two, were Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit, and Anna Marie, also known as Rogue.  
The former was a trenchcoat wearing ex-thief with skills in hand-to-hand combat, Bojutsu, card-throwing and the ability to mentally create, control and charge kinetic energy, which he could charge kinetic energy into an object of his choice and throw it towards a target, as an explosive projectile. The later, was a Southerner with a white streak running through her hair, who had the ability to fly, in addition to her main ability, to absorb abilities, memories, personality and physical characteristics of others via skin contact, which due to her involuntarily control over it at this stage, meant she had to wear gloves.

And finally, the last teacher, Robert 'Bobby' Drake, also known as Iceman, came out of the Danger Room.  
 _Reminds me, oddly enough, of Clark's friend Jimmy Olsen, back in Metropolis_ , thought Batman as he observed Iceman, who with a name like Iceman, his powers were pretty self-explanatory, in that, like Killer Frost, he had the ability to create ice.  
But the method in which Iceman did it, was different from Killer Frost's, who absorbed heat from external sources and transmuted it into waves of cold. Iceman was able to instantly decrease the temperature of ambient water vapour in his immediate environment to a point that it could freeze into ice.

Then, Wolverine's gruff voice cut in, "Alright, let's head straight to Classroom Two. I'll want to give you all pointers, which will give you room for improvement. Let's move".

And after Wolverine and the other teachers led the younger mutants along, Beast was asked by Storm, "Where's the Professor, Hank?", to which he responded, "Back in his office. He had a call to take, apparently".

This prompted Jean, Storm to lead Batman to the elevator which went right straight up to the mansion, and the three of them walked through the corridors of the mansion, passing the many classrooms of Xavier's school, before reaching a room that was their destination.

Jean knocked on the door, "Professor?"  
And a strong, authoritative, yet soft, voice came through the door, "Yes, Jean?"  
"Batman's here to see you".  
"Ah, yes, bring him in".

The door opened, and Batman stepped right through to see the man himself, Professor Charles Francis Xavier sitting in his custom wheelchair behind the desk.  
The foremost authority on mutants in the world, given that he wrote a dissertation on mutants from Oxford University, and strong advocate for peaceful coexistence and equality amongst humanity and mutants, and the founder of the X-Men.  
And even though Batman knew that Professor X was a psychic, he did not know the extent of Xavier's powers, which made him prepare his mind to combat any intrusion if need be.

The Professor then nodded his head to Jean, "Thank you, Jean. You may go. Batman and I have much to talk about".

Nodding her head, Jean left the office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Professor X had offered for Batman to sit down, but the Dark Knight opted to stand, and asked how did he know he was coming.  
Charles had simply smiled and said rather bluntly, "I'll skip right through the pleasantries, Mr Wayne. Your helmet might be lined with lead, which is good against a certain Kryptonian, but unfortunately, lead doesn't work too well for a psychic. You clearly, have a lot to learn about mutants".

Despite being taken aback at how fast Professor X had learned his identity, Bruce did reckon that it probably would have happened sooner or later.  
But however, instead of speaking about that, Bruce got straight to the point and said "Then, you know why I am here, Professor".

Moving his wheelchair around the room, Charles nodded, "Yes, my X-Men had been hearing rumours that Erik was on the hunt for satellite technology and parts. And I heard that Erik paid a visit to Gotham City. Then to Blüdhaven. So, tell me Mr Wayne, what exactly happened?"  
"I was alerted by my allies of Magneto's presence in Gotham City, when he turned up to do a deal for a Wayne Enterprises satellite piece that the Penguin had acquired. He and the Penguin were at the docks, and I headed over there when my allies got discovered. I arrived there, and engaged Penguin and Magneto's men. It was not any trouble, until I came upon Magneto. I had thought that I could take Magneto, but I was vulnerable to his powers. He used the kevlar plating in my armour against me".

Charles nodded grimly, "Yes. Logan, Piotr and Laura do tend to find themselves at Erik's mercy whenever they come across him. I'm certain you'll be careful against Erik in your next encounter, Mr Wayne?"

At this, Bruce simply said, "I have a new suit in the works. It's not ready yet, but it should help against Magneto", but added, "And I assure you, I have no intention of being caught off guard by the Brotherhood".

The Professor paused a bit, before he said, "And I expect no less. You always seek to be prepared for any eventuality. As for your suit, you may want to put it on at some point sooner, rather than later, because Erik's latest venture is quite worrying..."

But then, the two of them were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
After being beckoned in by the Professor, Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, the field leader of the X-Men team, came in with a grim look on his face, and after giving Batman a glance, stood before the Professor, who asked what was the matter.

Cyclops said simply, "We've just received some news from Genosha. And not very good news".

* * *

 **Yep, this was another dream one-shot that I developed in my head. Batman and the X-Men meeting each other. Seriously, how cool is that?!**  
 **Imagine if Batman: The Animated Series and the X-Men animated series had a crossover of their own!  
**

 **The description of the Batwing, is based of the Bat from The Dark Knight Rises.**

 **In regards to Iceman, I just couldn't help but add a Smallville reference in there, given that Shawn Ashmore's twin brother Aaron played Jimmy Olsen in Smallville.**

 **Also, I hope I got down the portrayals of much of the X-Men characters I featured here and did them justice.**

 **Anyways, d** **on't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


End file.
